


Hercules - Meg - the stars know her name

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [30]
Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fanvids, Female-Centric, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Megara - more then a pretty girl





	Hercules - Meg - the stars know her name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feedingonwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/gifts).

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

[Stream](https://archive.org/details/meg_20191228)

Password: Meg

Music: Ani Difranco - Not a pretty girl


End file.
